


Trainwreck

by iamalivenow



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Alchol, Blowjobs, It went There, Jesus - Freeform, M/M, Sex, That Ending, opera - Freeform, post-demimonde, this is how i show my love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalivenow/pseuds/iamalivenow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stared at each other. Then Ethan's hand connected with Dorian's neck. It all went uphill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trainwreck

**Author's Note:**

> That ending. Jesus, that ending. This is just what happens. It's not too inspired, but I had to work through my confusion somehow. I hope you enjoy. My tumblr is iamalivenow. Come find me :)

Train-wreck

 

It was a collision. Their contact was nothing less then a collision. Two trains rushing head on, until the inevitable. The fated. They collided in something so visceral, so odd, Ethan didn't know what happened. He froze for a moment. 

The night's events flashed in front of his eyes. The green drink, the dog and the rats, Brona. The images danced in his mind so quickly that they all started to blend together. It was... intoxicating. Like the man in front of him, all of his paintings, his liquor, his opera. Dorian starred at him. Ethan tore his shirt off. 

Dorian smiled. The images were still rushing, but more and more of them were being blanked out by the man's smile. The smile like pure sin. Dorian undid the top button of his shirt, and placed an arm on the back of his neck. Fuck. The aristocrat kissed him. Ethan's world spun again. 

“You wanted to be someone different, right?” Dorian whispered into his ear. Ethan's breathe was ragged. He nodded desperately. Dorian snickered and pushed him towards the green couch they had been walking around for hours. It felt like hours. Had it been hours? Fuck. 

“I've never-- with a man.” Ethan managed, while Dorian was attacking his chest. It's almost as if the man hadn't drank a drop. Did he? 

“I don't care.” He says. “More interesting this way.” Dorian's mouth attaches it's self to Ethan's neck, and he bites down. 

“Fuck!” Ethan grabbed at Dorian's trousers, and when he managed to undo them he shoved them to the ground. Dorian drew blood from his bite. 

Ethan should have stopped it. He should have thought about Brona, about the kid in the basement who was hungry for blood. About the murders. He didn't. He couldn't think at all. It was just Dorian. Dorian and his dozens of paintings. All of them staring down at them. Judging. Dorian's hands found Ethan's trousers and pulled them down. 

“Eager.” He mouths. Stupid kid. He drops to his knees and lands in between Ethan's. 

“You're not really going to---” He as cut of when Dorian did. Oh god, did he ever. His lips were soft, his mouth warm. He was practicably a woman from this angle, just shorter hair than usual. He was good at it too. Dorian licked up the back of the shaft, his tongue swirling. This might be the best Ethan's ever gotten. Than Dorian swallowed him whole and started bobbing his head. This was to much. “I'm gonna---” Dorian pulled off him with a pop. 

“Not yet.” He orders. Ethan stares at him. The opera wails in the background, and Ethan can't even register it anymore. 

He watches with rapt attention as Dorian pushes him down the couch until he's prone on his back. Dorian crawls on top of him, settles between his hips. He's hard too. Ethan reaches out, and Dorian slaps his hand away. One of his hands is in his mouth. Ethan watches. This was better than theater. Better then the dog. Better than his guns. He pulls the fingers out of his mouth when their throughly lathered and reaches behind him. 

“What are you doin'?” Ethan manages. 

“Do you want a show?” Dorian asked. Ethan thinks for a moment and shakes his head. “Leaving something to the imagination?”

“Wouldn't want it to get boring eventually.” Dorian chuckles. It's a breathy and shallow laugh. He's rather red. He pulls his hand away and sets it onto Ethan's chest. Lines himself against the cock-head. “Seriously?”

Dorian only smirks. He sinks his hips down until Ethan is entirely in him. Dorian takes deep breathes and stares at Ethan below him. Ethan feels raptures. Dorian's tight. Warm and tight, and it's better. So much better than most women. Than Dorian moves. 

Ethan's hands are on Dorian's hips, helping him move up and down. He started of slow, but now he's rushing. Faster and faster. One of Ethan's hands reaches for his cock, and he tugs. Dorian throws his head back, and Ethan considers that a victory. He feels Dorian tighten around him. 

“I'm finishing.” He gasps out, and comes unto Ethan's chest. Ethan, intern spills inside Dorian. The younger collapses over him. 

This was so different, so very different from Brona. Brona was always nervous, getting brave only later when she was certain her illness wouldn't get in the way. Dorian controlled this from the get go. It was so marvelous. 

“Feel different?”

“Entirely.” Ethan answers. Dorian lets out a content sigh. 

They collided in the most beautiful way, and the dust only now settled.

**Author's Note:**

> [iamalivenow](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) is me on tumblr, come say hi, I'm nice, I swear. 
> 
> Comments always appreciated. 
> 
> If you make anything, please tag me in it! 
> 
> ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡


End file.
